All Angel, No Wings
by FuckShitUp
Summary: Bella is a regular girl living in the heart of Seattle. Her friends enjoy drinking, partying, oh and frequenting the popular Velvet, a gay bar. Bella Swan, on just any ordinary night, finds something a little extraordinary. Rated M, for several reasons. Lemons, love, lesbians.


**A/N: It's been a while a lot of disappointment, I'm sure. I apologize. **

**RATED M**

**This story, as a warning, is of the lesbian persuasion. Don't like, don't read.**

**I own nothing. Nothing whatsoever. Meyer owns Twilight, I don't even own my own title. I lack creativity. **

* * *

It was no surprise that I found myself at Velvet, once again. It was a Saturday night and I knew Rosalie would be working so I took up residence on a bar stool. Wouldn't be long before a drink would be placed in front of me and Rose would insist that we get drunk that night. Rose insisted we get drunk every night.

The gay strip club had become my favourite place in Seattle when I came out and Rose enjoyed every minute of it. She was completely and utterly straight – aside from some drunken makeout sessions with yours truly – but she adored the attention she got by male and female alike. The tight fitting outfits that all the bartenders wore showcased Rose's massive tits and her tiny waist. Like I said, she got a hell of a lot of attention.

"Hey Bells" a loud, booming voice sounded from behind me. I knew it was Emmett, the humongous bouncer, who also had the biggest crush on Rose. I was unsure as to why she wouldn't accept any of his offers. She claimed men liked the chase. Good thing I was gay.

"Em!" I turned and he lifted me up into a hug. His arms bulged and flexed. I still couldn't believe how fucking big he was. Emmett claimed he did nothing to upkeep his physique aside from kicking ass. Yeah.

"How's it going, small stuff?" Emmett constantly made fun of my petite, but not that petite, figure. Sure I was way shorter than him, quite a bit shorter than Rose, but I was no short stuff. The bastard knew I hated that shit.

"Not bad, Hulk. Bound to get better, I s'pose." I slapped his hand away from ruffling my hair. Emmett wrapped an arm around me. "What's up with you? Shouldn't you be watching the damn door? I don't wanna be partying with and eighteen year olds trying to grab my ass." I huffed and Emmett laughed.

"Nah, I'm not working tonight, baby Bell." I turned and saw Felix on the door. Right, it was Emmett's one-out-of-every-four-Saturday's off. "They don't have to be underage to be grabbing your ass, Bella." Emmett winked and smacked my ass before pushing me over to the bar. He bought us both a drink and I could tell by the way his foot was tapping that he was waiting for Rosalie to start her shift.

"Dude, she likes you." I jerked my head to where Rose was coming from the back room. Her golden hair was piled into a bun on the top of her head and she was wearing bright red lipstick – probably stolen from my room – and tight jeans. Fuck, she was hot. _Don't ogle your best friend, Bella. _Rose would have a field day if I told her what I thought about her every time I thought it. Attention whore, like I already fucking said. I loved her for it, though.

"Bull shit, she won't even answer my fucking calls." Emmett had been vying for Rose's attention every since she began working her over a year ago. The poor man wouldn't give up, though. I had to admire his fucking tenacity. The two were stubborn, just as stubborn as the other, and made a perfect pair. I just kept wondering when Rose would finally cave and give up her whole charade.

"Bella!" Rose exclaimed as she tied a half-apron around her hips. She made a fortune in tips, as she'd told me before, and I could understand why. Anyone would pay double for a drink mixed by Rosalie Hale.

"Hey, Rose." She came over and refilled my now empty drink. I intended on getting hammered, just like every other weekend. The music in the bar changed and Almost every head turned to the raised platform occupying half the bar. Four poles reached from the floor to the ceiling and glass mirrors decorated the walls. The strippers were about to make their entrance.

Most of the women working here worked as strippers, they had a couple male strippers, and Rose was the only woman working at Velvet that wasn't removing her clothes for everyone. She was damn near the best bartender I'd ever seen, though, so it made sense to have her work with alcohol.

Three women paraded around on the stage for the first half of the song when the loud speaker announced a new girl. Rose hadn't mentioned anything about this and I frowned in her direction. I saw her shoulders shrug, but I quickly returned my attention to the stage.

"-our newest addition to the Velvet family, Jade!" With that, a tiny black-haired girl strutted from behind the heavy red curtains. Her skin was porcelain white and her short hair was carefully mussed with gel. As soon as she began to sway to the beat I couldn't take my eyes off her. The way her hips twirled when she was about to mount the steel pole made me bite my lip.

Her face, when she came to the forefront of the stage for me to see clearly, was very anime. Her green eyes were wide and her bare lips a beautiful plump pink. My jaw dropped when she winked and I knew I was transfixed by this girl. She was quite young and I heard Emmett ask Rose if Jade was old enough to strip. Rose said she was twenty-three. Two years younger than me. _Shut up, Bella. What does that matter? _

Jesus, I was really taking a liking to this new girl. Since this was her first night, the DJ had a playlist picked out by her. A Joan Jett song came on next. Rose tapped my arm and handed me another drink.

"Shot of Cuervo, babe." I glanced behind me and Emmett was shaking with laughter.

"Getting drunk, Bells?" Emmett knew I came here for two things; to get plastered and to get laid. Obviously the latter wasn't happening.

"Fuck yes." Emmett asked for a shot as well and the three of us downed our tequila before averting our eyes back to the young pixie dancing on stage. Fuck, she was beautiful. Maybe it was just the liquor. Nope, she was fuck-hot.

The girl bowed after three more songs and shook her ass as she left the stage. Damn that ass was cute. Her hips twirled and undulated with each step. She fucking graceful. That sounds like something a pussy would say, but it was totally fucking true.

"That was hot." Emmett and I turned around to face Rosalie once again. I nodded vehemently in agreement. Both of my friends could tell I fucking loved the woman already.

Another two shots of tequila and a Margarita saw me out on the dance floor grinding with some chick I didn't know. My vision was slightly blurred, but I knew I wasn't shitfaced just yet. That would take a bit more than a few shots and a couple sugary drinks.

I couldn't get the image of the raven haired stripped out of my head. I hadn't even been gawking at her body the whole time, her face was what captivated me. She was beautiful as all fucking sin. I had to ask Rose to hook me up with this girl somehow. Strippers weren't usually my type. I could make an exception of course.

A hand ran down my neck from behind and I knew it wasn't the blonde girl in front of me. Her hands were gripping my hips with a bruising strength. I leaned back a little and I could feel cool breath on my neck. I was sweating and it was relieving. The hand grabbed my chin and turned my head slightly.

"Hi." A musical voice chimed in my ear and I knew, I just fucking knew, that it was my pixie. _My _pixie? What the fuck? My dancing partner saw the girl behind me and reluctantly let me go. I mouthed a 'sorry' to her and turned my body around.

Standing there, now in an adorably tight red dress, was Jade. Or, probably something else. The girl wrapped an arm around my neck and began to rotate her hips to the beat of whatever was now playing. I had lost all thought as soon as I heard her greeting.

"I saw you." She smirked and pulled my head closer to hers. "You're quite sexy."

I finally found my voice. "Me? You're the one that had every single guy in here drooling with each step." I grinned and pulled her hips into mine harder.

"You have every guy here drooling with your clothes on." Jade smiled and I knew then that she'd been here before. Rose knew her. God damn Rose. "I have to take mine off to get noticed."

"Horse shit." Jade giggled as I ran my nose along her jaw. She smelled fucking delicious.

"Shit, want a drink?" Jade giggled again at my cursing.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Jade grabbed my hand and began pulling me to Rose's side of the bar. That bitch was gonna hear it.

"'Nother shot of Cuervo, Rosie." I smiled down at Jade as she ordered a shot of Wild Turkey with a coke chaser. At least she hadn't ordered a wine cooler. I couldn't stand wine coolers.

Rose smiled at our joined hands and I knew that she had something to do with all of this. Every single thing had been orchestrated by my best friend. I didn't know whether to be pissed for meddling or insanely grateful for getting to meet Jade.

"I have to go to the washroom. I'll be back in a minute." I took off and hoped that there wasn't a line in the bathroom. The worst part about bar bathrooms was the amount of women in there redoing their makeup. Seriously? You're about to sweat it off, anyways.

I pissed and quickly washed my hands. My head was spinning slightly and I knew I'd have a hangover tomorrow.

I jerked the door open and was met with the pounding bass of the bar. It nearly burst my eardrums, but I was used to it. I glanced over at the bar and noticed Emmett leaning over the bar near Rosalie. Was she finally giving in? By the laughter I could see emitting from them both I assumed she had. Finally. Now I might be able to stand being around the two of them.

Arms wrapped around me from behind before I managed to move two feet. I was about to pull the slender arms away before the voice caught up to me. "Stop. C'mere." Jade pulled me into the darkest corner past the bathrooms.

Jade sucked on my pulse point; she was still behind me with her hands roaming over my front. I had to admit that the outfit I'd chosen for tonight had been a little risky. All thanks to Rosalie. God damn, she really did make this shit happen.

The crop top that barely reached only a couple inches below my breasts showed off my torso. The ink that I'd had done a few years ago was showcased tonight and Jade commented on the dragon that wrapped around my right side. "Thought it was cool" I managed to breathe before she began attacking my neck again.

I'm not sure why I decided to wear the skirt tonight, however it was proving to be advantageous. Jade slipped her hands along my thighs.

"Hold on." Jade cocked her head to the side and I could see out of the corner of my eye a big hickey on my shoulder. I turned my body to face her.

"My name's Bella." I smiled and pulled her into my body.

"I know." There was a glint in her eye and what I had already known was confirmed.

I pulled her head towards mine and, before I reached her mouth, stopped. "Is this okay?" Jade let out a groan and pulled me the rest of the way. Her lips were softer than any I'd ever known. She quickly, as soon as I'd gasped, let her tongue travel into my mouth and play a little with my own. I gained the upperhand before long.

Jade's tits felt amazing against my own. She was only a couple of inches shorter than me so it wasn't too awkward. Her body fit perfectly with mine. I broke the kiss first and began to make my way to the low v-neck of her dress. Her cleavage was soon covered with saliva and bite marks.

"Fuck" I heard her mutter. Good.

"Please, Bella." Oh Jesus, my name tumbling from her mouth sounded fucking amazing. I grinned up at her and sunk farther to the floor. From where we were positioned, no one would see what was going on. I don't think I would have given a fuck either way.

Jade pulled the hem of her dress up until I caught a glimpse of her black panties. They were the same style as the royal blue set she was wearing earlier. Fuck, her pussy looked good even when it was clothed in lace.

I gently ran my index finger along the seam of her panties and she shuddered. Jade looked down at me and I saw how dark her green eyes had gotten. Fuck, she was glorious right now.

"Bella..." She whined and even that sounded perfect. I couldn't get over how fucking amazing this angel was. This lesbian, stripping, tight dress wearing angel.

I pulled aside her panties and her completely hairless mound greeted me. Her thighs were already wet and I could see her pussy leaking. The wet spot on her panties drew me and before I knew it the material was held to my face. Fuck, that scent was her.

I yanked the lace down to her knees. Jade made to step out of them.

"Can I have these?" My voice was lower than usual and Jade shook when I turned my dark eyes on her. She nodded mutely and I smiled. The panties were tucked into my bra in a second.

My fingers delicately played with her folds and Jade was soon breathing quite heavily. Her clit had been under my attack for a couple of minutes before I heard Jade moan and I picked it up. I thrust a finger inside her dripping wet hole. Jesus, she was tight.

Jade began grinding herself against my finger that still rubbed furiously against her clit and the middle finger now pumping inside her. I couldn't bring myself to tell her to be quiet because her sounds were driving me insane. Every time she called my name it went straight to my own throbbing clit and I immediately removed one hand from her to trace the outside of my pussy. If anyone knew me, they'd know I constantly went commando and that was a good thing. Always.

"Your... Fuck, your mouth" Jade muttered and threw head back against the wall. I smiled before giving a tentative lick to her swollen clit. She hit her head quite hard the next time she threw it back and winced before groaning again. My tongue lapped at her fervently.

Jade was nearing whatever peak she intended to plunge off of and her pussy was quivering with each thrust. I now had two fingers keeping a rather fast pace inside Jade and my tongue was still working her clit. She was moaning and throwing herself around. Jade's hands held my head tightly to her. Her breath quickened, along with my thrusts, and Jade muffled her scream into her shoulder.

I kept moving my tongue along her clit, removing my fingers, and licking all her juice from her glistening pussy. When Jade finally let go of my head and slumped against the wall, I stopped with the oversensitive torture. I licked her juices from my fingers and smiled at her. I had to wrap an arm around her shoulder to keep her up.

Jade had a dopey grin on her face when I pulled her down onto the floor. She sat, with her bare pussy exposed, and began rocking her head from side to side. She was absolutely perfect, I knew that much.

I was about to suggest that we go back to the bar when Jade pulled me to sit next to her.

"My turn."

Jade returned the favour, although it took very little time since I'd been working myself up already. I soon shuttered with my orgasm and Jade's tiny fingers were pumping inside me, still. My skirt was bunched about my hips and my top had been pulled up slightly so Jade could play with my nipple rings. She loved them.

When we'd both managed to recover, I grabbed a wad of toilet paper from the bathroom and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I was a disgusting mess right now, but I didn't care. Jade smiled again at me as we made our way back to the bar. I checked my phone and realized we had been busy for over a half hour. No doubt Emmett would comment on my slightly messy hair and not there anymore makeup.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett was drunk and Rose rolled her eyes at him. My bar stool was still empty. Jade and I took seats and ordered another drink each. I got a glass of wine this time because I honestly didn't give a fuck about the hangover anymore.

"So, you look quite happy." Rose smiled at me and I glared at her for a second before I felt Jade's hand creep up my thigh. A lopsided grin crossed my face and Rose knew she'd won. She'd gotten me, this time.

"Yeah, you're... You're fuckin' glowin', baby." Emmett slurred and winked over at Rose.

"So she should be." Jade piped up and we all looked at her in astonishment. Emmett broke the silence and let out a loud bark before his beer bottle made it back to his lips. I glanced at my angel and she had a little smirk on her face.

"Yep. At least someone here got laid." I elbowed Emmett and he nearly choked on his beer.

"Hey now!" Emmett's eyebrows crumpled before his face lit up with a huge smile. "Oh! Bella, you'll n'ver believe it. Rosie's gonna go out with me!" Emmett yelled into my face with the most adorable smiled on his face. His dimples were very pronounced and I was happy for him.

The rest of the night the four of us sat around smiling and drinking, laughing and telling stories. I learned a little more about Jade, very little. She grew up in New York. I asked her why she moved to Seattle and she said she didn't know. Maybe it was for me, she said. I thought her foolish, but I was happy she had moved here.

Jade and I cheered every time Emmett managed to wrap an arm around Rosalie and get a kiss from her. He was drunk, but I knew that the two of them had some major sexual tension they needed to deal with. They'd been playing cat and mouse for far too long.

Emmett tried to convince Jade and I to give him a show, to which Rosalie raised her eyebrows, and I shook my head. What a guy. Jade did, though, after some more liquor. It started when she placed her fingers right under the hem of my skirt. It ended with Rose clearing her throat and Jade releasing my clothed nipple from her mouth. Emmett was slack-jawed and he didn't say much for a couple of minutes.

"Fuck, that was hot." Everyone laughed and rolled their eyes in Emmett's general direction.

The bar closed at three and the hour was soon approaching. I'd had more fun that night than any night at Velvet. Rose was closing the bar and Emmett was in no state to drive home. Jade declined our offer to share a cab, insisting that she was going to the other side of town.

We were crowded around the entrance, waiting for our cabs. The first one showed in a couple of minutes and Emmett clumsily crawled into the back seat.

"I guess that's my cab." I held Jade's hand and she swung our arms.

"Guess so."

"Tonight was fun." Jade smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah, it was."

"Well..."

"Bella Swan, get in this cab!" Rosalie was holding Emmett's head out the backseat window in case he decided to vomit again.

"I guess I gotta go."

"Yep." Jade pulled me to her and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. With her right hand she slipped a piece of paper into my hand.

"Cya later, then? I do know where you work, now." I winked at Jade and climbed into the cab alongside my best friends. Jade's raven hair was blowing about in the wind and she looked magical.

"Yeah, bye." Jade smiled as her own cab approached.

The cab ride was short and Emmett managed to keep his stomach the whole way home. The three of us lived in the same apartment building so Rose and I dropped Emmett at his building and went in to make sure he made it to bed alive.

Rose and I lived on the same floor so we departed at the elevator.

"Drink some water before you go to bed, babe." Rose yelled to me before disappearing into her door. I slumped against the wall beside my doorframe after locking my apartment door. My head was beginning to pound and I would indeed have a hangover.

I retrieved some Advil and a glass of water from the kitchen and began stripping from my sweat soaked clothes. I made it to my bedroom when I remembered the piece of paper in my hand. I unfolded it slowly.

_Mary Alice Brandon. My real name. _

Below it was her seven digit phone number. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep clutching the paper in my hand.

* * *

**So there you are. Reviews are always much appreciated. As are follows and favourites. Thanks, lovelies. **


End file.
